


Without you

by yourpotato



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, sounds angsty but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Alec can't sleep without Magnus by his side.





	Without you

Alec pulls the covers tighter around his body, desperately attempting to soak up some warmth. His bedroom is dark and cold, too silent for his liking. There is no Magnus lying by his side for him to cuddle up to.

He glances towards his door as he hears heels walking past, and Isabelle’s soft giggles echoing through the hallway. He doesn’t recognize the second voice, but he assumes it’s his sister’s newest boyfriend. Whoever it is, she sounds happy.

With a sigh, the shadowhunter sits up in his bed. Pale moonlight is shining through the small window on his wall, illuminating the bedroom. He feels a sense of comfort flooding in his chest, knowing that Magnus looks at that same moon every night.

He reaches out for his phone on the nightstand, wondering what time it is. He’s been attempting to fall sleep for a long while now, but to no avail.

The bright screen lights up as he clicks the home button, making him squint his eyes.

_1:26_

He sighs softly to himself, dreading the early morning he’ll have to face as the sun rises.

Quickly doing the math in his head, he figures it must be afternoon in Tokyo. His fingers hover over his contacts, desperately wanting to hear Magnus’ voice.

His boyfriend is in Japan for a series of very important meetings and missions, and unfortunately Alec could not accompany him. He feels silly about missing Magnus so badly after only a few days apart, but he can’t help it. He’s gotten accustomed to having the warlock’s strong arms around him at night, feeling his warm skin against his own.

Now, in his bedroom at the institute, the bed feels too big and too cold.

He has refrained from calling Magnus so far, not wanting to disturb his important work, but as he stares at the man’s picture in his phone, his finger does the deed for him.

_Calling Magnus_

“Alexander,” that lovely voice sounds through the line, and Alec instantly feels his heart soar. He’s so in love.

“Magnus,” he breathes, lying himself back down and dropping his head on the pillow.

“What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asks, his voice laced with worry.

“I miss you,” he admits. The elder is quiet for a moment. “Did I call at a bad time?”

“No, it’s- It’s alright,” Magnus assures, and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor echoes through the line. He hears his boyfriend murmur something in Japanese before he presumably steps away from his fellow warlocks. “I miss you too, dear.”

“…Wish you were here.”

“Is that why you can’t sleep?”

Alec hums in response.

“I would portal back to you if I could, but I’m afraid I’m too busy here.”

“I know. It’s okay, Magnus.”

“How about when I get back, we’ll get dinner at that restaurant you like so much. The one with the burgers?” Magnus offers, the sound of a smile on his lips.

“I would love that,” Alec whispers into the receiver, running a hand across his face. “When will- When are you back?”

“I’m not quite sure,” the warlock admits. “The situation is worse than we thought.”

“You’re not in danger, are you?”

“I’m fine, Alexander.”

The brunette nods slowly, swallowing down his worry. He wishes he could be with Magnus to protect him from all evil, even though he knows the man is more than capable of taking care of himself. “Good… That’s good.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

That sounds like an eternity too long in Alec’s mind. “Can’t wait,” he yawns, closing his eyes and reveling in the almost inaudible sound of Magnus’ breaths. The room feels a little less cold for some reason, as if his boyfriend is actually in bed with him.

A voice speaks up again on the other side of the line, and Magnus lets out a soft sigh. “I have to go.”

Alec clutches the phone tighter in his hand, not wanting to hang up.

“Get some sleep, Alexander. We don’t want the head of the institute nodding off at his desk, do we?”

He smiles at that. “I guess you’re right,” he agrees.

“I’m always right,” Magnus teases, earning a lighthearted scoff from the shadowhunter. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Magnus.”

“Dream about me.”

“I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :^)


End file.
